Thomas's Dream Team (Made By Daniel Pineda) - Transcript
Thomas's Dream Team is a Thomas/Rayman's Dream Team parody commercial, using Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Casey Junior the Circus Train and Friends photos and video clips, with Thomas 2, Railroad Trouble, & Puffa Steam Train on Rails. Cast: (For Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, dubbed in English) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *BoCo as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo- Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *Smudger as Ales Mansay (For Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta, dubbed in English) *Casey Jr as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army (The Thomas Cast as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as The Magic Mushroom (Edward is rude in Edward Strikes Out) (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64, dubbed in English) *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more (For Thomas' All-New Animated Series (aka Thomas: The Animated Series) *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Emily as Betina *James as Cookie *Duck as LacMac *Rosie as Flips *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Diesel 10 as The Great Rigatoni (Diesel 10 and The Great Rigatoni are both big strong and evil) *Spencer as Detective Grub (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) *Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend *City of Truro as No. 7 Train (City of Truro and No. 7 Train are both trains) *The Chinese Dragon as Car Eating Monster Transcript: *Narrator: Welcome to Daniel Pineda's world of the best shows that he really likes. Thomas 2 - The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, Puffa Steam Train on Rails on the Nintendo 64, Railroad Trouble: Special Edition on the PC Beta, and also a sneak peek of Thomas's All New Animated Series on VHS. Up first is Thomas 2 - The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast. In Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast, Thomas is in a horrible world, where horrible creatures come to life, a world where pirates rule (Paxton laughs evilly), and your friends are enslaved. (Skarloey begs 'Please, your omnipotence. Have mercy. Haw! Mama! Mama! Break us free already!) In an amazing 3D world, bigger, bolding, and more powerful, than everyone's seen it, and only Thomas can save it. Thomas will race through 45 areas, set off by rapidly going at full speed, He will set off to the dessert canyons to the deep rain forests, through the dangerous pirate ships, toward hidden areas where only few will dare. You will soon know that this is the beginning to conquer all the enemies by running, jumping, skiing, climbing, sliding, flying, and also flying with your amazing if there appears to be any hope saving the world that is. You can outrun monsters, surf molten lava, battle pirates, swim beneath the ocean to defeat the evil destructive pirate King Admiral Devious Diesel. (Devious Diesel laughs evilly) Make friends, fight enemies, save the world, Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast. The powers is in your hands. *Thomas: This is me. And this is a man called Rayman. Me and Rayman are both the main heroes of the action game, Thomas 2. We can shoot, swim, swing, climb, fly, and even waterski. We have friends in lots of worlds. So remember, we're always happy to inspire people, because me and Rayman are both the main heroes. Thomas 2: The Great Escape - For Sega Dreamcast. *Narrator: Good, Thomas, perfect. Up next, the incredible Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC. The little circus engine, Casey Jr, has made a huge mess by putting toxic all over the place to turn it into a very scary place, which gets weirder and weirder. The troublesome trucks are rising and attacking all over the world with Topsy Turvey. It's up to Casey to run, jump, swim, fly, and use his magic stick to face the enemies of evil, by solving puzzles and fighting off the evil viking, Master Cerberus. Can Casey save the day, face of the enemies, and rescue the world to deliver everything on time? *Mickey Mouse: We're here to test the new game, Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC, and in the game, Casey Jr is a little circus engine, who lives with his friends on the island of Fantasyland and Fairytale, just close to the Island of Sodor. Can he save the world from the Chinese Dragon and the foolish freight cars? Remember not to touch the food, and be careful you wish for, or your wish will come true. *Narrator: Now get ready for Puffa Steam Train on Rails on Nintendo 64. This is Puffa Steam Train on Rails, one brave engine, who sets out to save one amusement park from Scar, an evil villain, who loves to turn everything into scrap. Puffa is a simple engine, who moves barges for the TV characters to take on long journeys, but sometimes thinks that no engine works as hard as he does, and loves to tease everyone with his whistle. Puffa has lots of friends to see them to believe, builds lots of roller coasters, rides on 9 vehicles, and takes them for a ride. If Puffa saves the day, and does whatever he wants, he'll have the ride of his life. Now that they've seen the games, you will sit back and prepare for you exclusive sneak peek at Thomas's all new animated series for VHS. *The title highlights Thomas the TV Series. The scene shows Thomas, Duck, Emily, James, and Rosie, who are in a most vulnerable car, while driving to the private safety, and avoiding giving the most rural grossest cheek to the police. Spencer stands still and chuckles. *Spencer: Police! (The engines flee for their lifes) *Duck: Uh-oh. *Spencer: Freeze! All of you! Hey! Get back here, all of you! (The heroes get on board the train and close the door) *James: Haven't done anything wrong?! Try telling that to the man with the nice siren! *Spencer: What the--?! *Thomas, Duck, Emily, James, and Rosie: (scream in terror as they dodge Spencer) Aaaaghhh! (Spencer loses control of his car) *Duck: (gulps) It's not just our car. *Emily: What do you mean it's not just our car?! *Duck: Rosie is in the car. (the four look stunned) *Emily: Oh, my gosh, there she is! *Rosie: Somebody, help! *Duck: We'll save you! *Rosie: Help! *The Chinese Dragon: (eats lots of cars) *James: Oh, no! What will I do?! What will I do? *Emily: Thomas! *Thomas: Emily! *Duck: I'll catch you. (James falls on the ground) Sorry, James. *Thomas: (fires his hand) *Emily: Help!! (Rosie is swallowed by the chinese dragon) *Duck: No, Rosie! NOOOOOOO!!! (City of Truro thunders out of sight with the coaches) *Thomas: There's no reason to worry. It's a big city. We'll blind right in. *Narrator: Order today. You can own the first episodes on home video. Plus a behind the scenes at the making of Thomas's all new animated series. To order, make your own films, and bring them on video. Well, that about wraps it up, and before we go, you can always check out this buy 3 video games, and a video, that are inside the box, because it's the best way to get the most famous three video games and a Thomas the TV Series video. *Jerry Colonna: Next time, take the train! (The credits end with City of Truro puffing away into the countryside as Rayman winks in antonishment) Category:Daniel Pineda